


As Time Flies

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan looks back ... and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: Methos (whom I do NOT own, alas.)  
> Prompt: Centuries.  
> Rating/Warnings: Gen  
> Word count: 278  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor any part of the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made. Not even trying to. :-)  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompt, to em_kellesvig for instant and competent beta *hugs*, and to carolhelga for spotting some further errors - the remaining ones are all mine, but feel free to keep any you like! :-)  
> Prompt Table: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid2

  
_When mortals say that time flies, they do not know whereof they speak._  
Nor did he himself, perhaps, Duncan mused, as he threw a glance sideways at Methos.  
  
The ancient Immortal was, like Duncan himself, painting a post on the porch of the house Duncan meant to give to Anne. But really, how time flew...  
  
It was only a few months ago that he had revealed his Immortality to Anne, saying that she'd better think in centuries instead of years...  
  
Maybe centuries were still too short a period, if you looked at Methos...  
He glanced at the ancient Immortal again. He looked so young. But that youthful face hid the experience of five millennia. Fifty centuries.  
  
For himself, a century was long. But then, he had lived through only four of them. He wondered whether they were the same for Methos or passed faster somehow.  
  
Methos, who said things like "a few lifetimes" so casually. Who probably considered him a kid, and recently had been treating him like one, after a fashion. Who somehow seemed to have avoided blunting his soul too much over the centuries. At least, that was the conclusion Duncan had come to after a little thought.  
  
Yes, Methos was callous sometimes, and apparently he could turn his mind's AC to "icy" anytime he wanted, but when Duncan looked back at his own life...  
He had lost so much of his innocence in only four centuries. Extrapolating, one wouldn't want to imagine what fifty centuries might do to a man. The mere thought opened up bottomless pits of darkness beneath his feet.  
  
Perhaps he wasn't quite ready to think in centuries himself.


End file.
